U-KISS
center|650px U-KISS *'Nombre:' U-KISS (유키스). **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: U''' (Ubiquitous), '''K (Korean), I''' (International) (Idol), 'S '(Super), '''S (Star); en español sería Super Estrellas Coreanas Internacionales Omnipresentes. *'Miembros:' 7 chicos. (2 americanos y 5 coreanos) **'Activos:' 6 (Soohyun, Kiseop, Eli, Hoon, Kevin y Jun) **'Inactivos:' 1 (AJ) **'Ex-miembros:' 3 (Alexander, Kibum, Dongho). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Fanclub oficial:' KISS Me. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 28-Agosto-2008 **'En Japon:' 14-Diciembre-2011. *'Agencia:' **'En Corea:' NH Media (Misma que Im Chang Jung, LABOUM) **'En Japon:' Avex group (Misma que F(x), Super Junior , BIGBANG, 2NE1, EXO y Orange Caramel ) *'Sub-unidad:' **UBEAT (Eli, AJ y Kevin ) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Ki Bum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun, miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de XING. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dong Ho fueron escogidos por su talento, carácter y autenticidad. '2008: Debut con su primer Mini-Álbum 'New Generation El grupo debutó en Corea del Sur el 28 de agosto de 2008, con el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de septiembre de 2008 tuvieron su primera actuación en vivo atraves de Mcountdown de Mnet. Incluso recién llegados en la industria, U-KISS es un proyecto de colaboración entre Japón y Corea. Una compañía de entretenimiento popular, Grupo Yoshimoto en Japón, invirtió 150 mil millones de KRW para preparar a U-KISS como un grupo conocido internacionalmente. La razón detrás de esto es su calidad como un grupo con miembros multilingües: Alexander puede conversar en siete idiomas, incluyendo español, portugués, cantonés, japonés, mandarín, coreano e Inglés; Eli es fluido en Inglés, coreano y mandarín; Dongho puede hablar en coreano y mandarín; Kevin en coreano y en Inglés, mientras que Kibum puede hablar coreano y japonés. '2009: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Bring It Back 2 Old School' Posteriormente, el grupo dio inicio a las actividades de su segundo mini album "Bring It Back 2 Old School" mostrando un encanto juvenil y desenfadado, su cancion a promocionar "I Like You" tuvo una gran acogida no solo para los fans coreanos si no en extranjero, la cancion se coloco en las listas de Tailandia y China aumentando su popularidad. '''Regreso con Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Conti U-Kiss' y entrada de 'Lee Kiseop' El grupo promocióno en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos Fan Meetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown . '2010: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'BREAK TIME El grupo lanzo su cuarto mini album el 4 de octubre, regresando con una imagen mas madura. La cancion principal originalmente iba a ser "Light It Up", compuesta por Kim Tae-wan, pero al escuchar "Shut Up !!" (시끄러 !!; Siggeureo !!), el grupo volvio a grabar la cancion y a incorporar un sonido mas fuerte y grave para aumentar el encanto del grupo. U-KISS comenzó las promociones de "Shut Up !!" atraves de M!countdown de Mnet el 7 de octubre, el mismo día el vídeo musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad. La versión original del video musical fue marcado por YouTube para mayores de 18+ por contenido inapropiado para menores de edad, debido a las escenas en las que los miembros están sin camisa y aparecen con una mujer. Una versión menos explicita del video se reveló el 8 de octubre, y una nueva versión para la emisión de televisión fue lanzado el 29 de octubre. "Shut Up !!" llegó al número 70 en la lista de singles del Gaón Semanal Digital, mientras que su album llegó al número 3 en los álbumes semanales Gaon Chart. '2011: Primer Álbum Completo 'Only One' y salida de 'Alexander' y 'Kibum' El grupo lanzo su primer album de larga duracion el 3 de febrero, "Bingeul Bingeul" (título original:. 빙글 빙글; significado literal vueltas y vueltas) fue anunciado como el primer sencillo. La canción fue lanzada a través de descarga digital el 2 de febrero. Después de terminar las promociones en Corea del Sur, Universal Records lanzó el álbum en Filipinas el 28 de marzo de 2010. El 23 de febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. Ki Bum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Ki Bum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. U-KISS viajo a Manila por primera vez para promover su álbum, y el grupo se presento en espectáculos en centros comercial durante tres días en Filipinas y tuvo una aparicion en la Red de GMA Partido Pilipinas y Walang Tulugan con el Maestro Showman. U-KISS estableció el récord con el mayor número de discos vendidos en un evento comercial de venta de hasta 5.000 ejemplares de el álbum. '''Regreso con Quinto Mini-Álbum 'Brand New Kiss' y Entrada de 'Kim Jae Seop (AJ) y 'Yeo Hoon Min (Hoon)' El grupo regreso con su quinto album "Brand New Kiss" y dos nuevos miembros, el grupo promociono la balada "0330". El video musical de "0330", fue lanzado 29 de marzo el mismo día del lanzamiento del album. Una versión alternativa del video musical de "0330" "Drama Versión", fue lanzado el 1 de abril a través de Mnet. Algunas líneas de la canción fueron compuestas por el nuevo miembro de la banda, AJ que es fluido en Inglés y tiene grandes habilidaes en la composicion. El vídeo musical de la canción cuenta la historia del personaje principal pretendiendo que su novia está todavía viva después de su muerte a las 03:30 horas. Shin Dongho es el principal actor para el vídeo musical. La canción fue interpretada por primera vez en Mcountdown atraves de Mnet el 31 de marzo. "Bran New Kiss" llegó al número 2 en la lista de álbumes del Gaón semanal de Corea del Sur y "0330" aterrizó en el número 27 en el gráfico semanal digital de Gaon. El 10 de diciembre el grupo lanzo un album japones no oficial con las versiones en japones de sus canciones de sus albumes en corea, el album sera lanzado en 3 versiones: 2 versiones CD + DVD y un CD-solamente. El álbum debutó en la lista Oricon de Japón en el número 5 en el primer día de lanzamiento, subiendo al número 3 al día siguiente. 'Regreso con Segundo Album Completo 'NEVERLAND Neverland es el segundo álbum de estudio de larga duración del grupo U-KISS, publicado el 1 de septiembre de 2011. Es el primer álbum con nuevos miembros Hoon y AJ. El primer sencillo del álbum fue "Some Day", fue lanzado digitalmente 26 de agosto de 2011. El segundo sencillo del álbum, "Neverland", fue lanzado el 1 de septiembre de 2011 con el resto del álbum. El álbum fue lanzado en Filipinas en 2012 bajo Universal Records. El grupo trabajó en Corea y Japón bajo un productor americano, el grupo trabajo con con productores DJ Reli, Ryan Jhun, así como Adán Kapit, y las letras coreanas fueron escritos por Misfit. Las canciones con elementos de synth pop incluyen "Baby Do not Cry", "Obsesión", "Dime Y", "On the Floor" y "Top That", pero el álbum está dominado en su mayoría por baladas. El video de la canción "Neverland" alcanzó un total de 730.000 de visitas en 72 horas y alcanzó un total de 1.000.000 de visitas en dos días. 'Debut en Japon con primer single 'Tick Tack' U-kiss debutó con su single “Tick Tack” en japon y llegaron a alcanzar el puesto número 3 de las listas diarias en Oricon. El grupo promociono durante 2 mese entero en japon apareciendo en varios programas de television, teniendo entrevistas en la radio y teniendo varias reuniones de fans. '''2012: Segundo Single Japones 'Forbidden Love' y Primer Album Japones 'A Shared Dream' El 14 de febrero el grupo lanzo el video musical para su segundo single "Forbidden Love". El single está previsto que sea lanzado el 29 de febrero y incluirá tres versiones. La segunda canción “Redial” también será incluida en todas las versiones. Su álbum completo “A Shared Dream” será publicado ese mismo día e incluirá 13 canciones. El grupo revelo su primer album japones el 29 de febrero junto con su single "A Shared Dream". Esta balada es la canción principal de su álbum japonés. que también lleva el nombre de “A Shared Dream”. El disco será lanzado el 29 de febrero e incluirá 13 temas. En el día de lanzamiento del álbum, U-KISS llevó a cabo un evento para sus fans en el Tokyo Dome City y actuaron “Forbidden Love” junto con “Tick Tack” y otras canciones. El evento estuvo a capacidad llena con más de 2000 entradas vendidas. Despues del lanzamiento de su album, comenzarán con un tour “U-kiss First Japan Live Tour 2012” en marzo. El grupo se enbarcara en un tour que recorrera 6 ciudades. 'Sexto Mini-Álbum 'DORADORA El 19 de abril reveló el primer video teaser para “DORADORA” en su canal oficial de Youtube. “DORA DORA” está programada para lanzarse el 25 de abril. En el mismo día, U-Kiss realizará su presentación no oficial en “M! Countdown Hello Japan – M! Countdown One Asia Tour”. “Doradora” es una canción movida que usa sonidos dubstep. El poderoso baile fue elaborado por el productor Kim Hyung Shik y Brian Kim. Su sexto mini álbum, también titulado “DORADORA”, fue lanzado el 25 de abril. También incluido en el álbum está la versión coreana de “Tick Tock”, así como también un número pop “4U”, compuesto y escrito por Park Jae Bum. U KISS tuvieron su regreso oficial con “Doradora” atraves de Music Core el 28 de abril. 'Especial Mini-Álbum 'The Special to KISSME' El 5 de junio U-KISS lanzo, “The Special to KISS Me”. Este álbum es su primer álbum especial y contiene un total de 6 canciones. La canción “Te Amo” que forma parte del álbum fue lanzada el 1 de junio. Esta canción tiene como productor a “BEATAMIN”. La canción contiene melodía de saxofón que en algunas partes es fuerte y en otras suave. La canción encaja muy bien en el ambiente de un club de Sudamérica. Es perfecta para el verano y después de su lanzamiento se ha mantenido en posiciones altas en las listas de música. La canción principal de este álbum es “Believe”. Esta canción habla de un hombre que trata de cambiar su actitud de “chico malo” a uno en el cual se puede confiar a causa de la mujer que ama. La canción es rápida y muestra el talento vocal del grupo y lo mucho que han madurado. Después de las actividades de su álbum especial en junio, iniciarán una gira que visitará 9 ciudades en Japón, entre ellas Tokio, Osaka y Sapporo. '''Tercer Single Japones 'Dear My Friend' El grupo lanzó su tercer sencillo japones “Dear My Friend” el 25 de julio y se coloco en el numero 3 en la lista Oricon, la cancion no tuvo ninguna promocion por parte del grupo ya que se preparaban para su regreso en corea. 'Inactividad de 'AJ El 29 de julio, U-KISS anunció durante su concierto en Japón en el Tokyo NHK Hall, “AJ dejará U-KISS temporalmente para acudir a la Universidad de Columbia en los EEUU”. El sorprendente anuncio confirmaba oficialmente la inscripción de AJ en la Universidad de Columbia por primera vez tras la publicación de las noticias de su aceptación en la universidad. AJ declaró “Me gustaría disculparme sinceramente con los miembros y las fans por dejar el equipo en un periodo tan crucial. Cuando vuelva a U-KISS el próximo año, veréis a un AJ más maduro y crecido”. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando habló de dejar U-KISS durante un año. La agencia de U-KISS, NH Media, también lanzó un comunicado oficial sobre la ausencia temporal de AJ, “AJ decidió poner su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo en suspensión para seguir su carrera académica en la Universidad de Columbia. La agencia, la familia de AJ y el mísmo AJ han hablado sobre esto durante un largo tiempo y tomaron la decisión juntos. Esto no significa que AJ vaya a dejar U-KISS para siempre. Volverá el año que viene para continuar su carrera como miembro de U-KISS”. 'Cuarto Single Japones 'One Of You' El 18 de agosto el grupo revelo el video musical para su proximo sencillo japones "One Of You", la cancion saldra a la venta el 5 de septiembre y el grupo promocionara la cancion con 6 miembros de momento atraves de varias apariciones en television. Como una canción pop movida, el vídeo musical presenta a los miembros bailando en varias habitaciones de colores. '''Regreso con Septimo Mini-Álbum 'STOP GIRL' A principios de septimebre el grupo anuncio su regreso con varias fotos teasers individuales en blanco y negro mosgrando un gran carisma, Después de revelar fotos teaser de cada uno de los integrantes el 13 de septimebre U-KISS reveló el video teaser versión blanco y negro para “Stop Girl”. En el teaser, podemos ver acercamientos de cada integrante y un poco de la coreografía. El video finaliza con la sentencia: “Stop girl, in the name of love…” (Detente chica, en el nombre del amor). “Stop Girl” será el séptimo mini álbum del grupo y será lanzado el 20 de septiembre. Para este círculo promocional, los chicos se presentarán como un grupo de seis integrantes ya que actualmente AJ asiste a la Universidad de Columbia. Se espera que regrese al grupo el próximo año. Creada por Ryan Jeon, quien anteriormente escribió para “Neverland” para U-KISS, “Stop Girl” es un número de pop con sonidos hip-hop y ritmos de tambor. Luego de lanzar la versión en blanco y negro de su vídeo musical para “Stop Girl” la semana pasada, U-KISS ha revelado ahora la versión a todo color. A parte del color, nada nuevo fue agregado al vídeo musical lanzado hoy. El cabello rubio de Eli y los colores azules de los vestuarios de alguno de los miembros resaltan del fondo en blanco y negro. 'Quinto Single Japones 'Distance El 21 de noviembre Los miembros de U-KISS dieron a conocer la versión corta de su quinto sencillo en Japonés. El 12 de diciembre el nuevo sencillo en Japonés será lanzado oficialmente mientras tanto los chicos están ofreciendo un poco de este nuevo tema a través de una versión corta en video la cual fue publicada en el canal de YouTube de Avex. “Distance” es una hermosa balada que cuenta con una dulce melodía a piano. '2013: Sexto Single Japones 'Alone' El 13 de enero U-KISS revelo su vídeo musical para su sexto sencillo en japones “Alone” el cual incluye una poderosa presentación de los seia miembros en lo que parece ser un escenario de industrial con una iluminación fluorescente y unos ventiladores para su efecto agregado. Todos los miembros parecen estar cantando con un buen dominio de japones el cual es una evidencia de su arduo trabajo y preparación para destacar dentro del mercado japones. Su trajes están compuestos por estampados animales, metal y detalles que parecen ser uniformes actualizados de las fuerzas armadas. '''Tercer Album Completo Coreano 'Collage' El 3 de marzo la cuenta oficial de Twitter de U-KISS revelo unafoto teaser para el próximo y tercer álbum del grupo, “Collage”. Programado para lanzarse el 7 de marzo, también anunciaron el nombre de su canción principal “Standing Still”. El integrante AJ, quien había estado estudiando en Estados Unidos en la Universidad de Columbia desde al año pasado, se unirá al grupo para este álbum de comeback. El 8 de marzo el grupo regreso con su nuevo video para "Standing Still" y su tercer album completo, el grupo sigue con su imagen carismatica y masculina que muestran atraves se una fuerte coreografia. "Standing Still" habla de como un hombre sufre por amor como ardiendo en llamas mientras su amada mira sin inmutarse como si se alegrara de su sufrimiento. 'Debut de la Sub Unidad 'uBEAT U-KISS ha creado una unidad por primera vez después de su debut. De acuerdo a la agencia de U-KISS NH Media el 8 de abril: “La primera unidad de U-KISS, uBEAT se debutará a finales de abril. Ellos comenzarán sus nuevas actividades entonces”. El nombre de “uBeat” es una combinación de U-Kiss y la palabra “Beat. “El motivo de que hayan elegido este nombre es porque van a cautivar a las masas con nuevas canciones que tienen el ritmo propio de U-Kiss. Los miembros principales serán Eli y AJ y Kevin. El próximo sencillo de uBEAT titulado “Should Have Treated You Better” (Título temporal en inglés) será lanzado el 22 de abril. Su primer comeback en el escenario tendrá lugar el 25 de abril en Taiwán en “M!Countdown”. 'Salida de 'Dongho' El 16 de octubre NH Media anunció que su mimembro más joven, Dong Ho, no continuará sus actividades como miembro de U-KISS. Un representante dijo “Dong Ho no será más un miembro del grupo a partir del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum del grupo a final de mes. Se tomará un descanso de todas las actividades del mundo del entretenimiento. Dong Ho le dijo a la agencia que su compromiso con las actividades de entretenimiento se ha debilitado debido a que su estado de salud física no es apto para un cantante. Tras una larga reunión con Dong Ho y sus padres la agencia decidió respetar los deseos de Dong Ho de cesar sus actividades”. El representante continuó explicando “Dong Ho ha estado con la compañía mucho tiempo como miembro de U-KISS y durante este tiempo tuvo dificultades adaptándose a la vida de artista. Expresó su deseo de vivir como un ciudadano normal en lugar de una celebridad”. En cuanto al futuro de U-KISS el representante dijo “El cese de Dong Ho como miembro es una perdida considerable para el grupo pero la agencia y los otros miembros han aceptado el cambio”. Dongho ha sido miembro de U-KISS desde su debut en 2008. El grupo celebró el quinto año de aniversario en agosto de este año. U-KISS lanzará un álbum en Corea como un grupo de seis miembros a finales de octubre '''Regreso con Octavo Mini-Álbum 'Moments' U-KISS, el grupo que cuenta ahora con seis miembros debido a la reciente partida de Dong Ho, anuncio su regreso el 23 de octubre con dos imágenes de reclamo. U-KISS volverá con su octavo mini álbum, titulado “Moments”. La canción principal es “My Girl” (traducido del coreano), y el álbum será lanzado en línea y en físico el 31 de octubre. Contará con 7 canciones y traerá un libro con 30 páginas. Para aquellos fans que aún no puedan esperar para tener el nuevo álbum en sus manos, U-KISS lanzará la canción “Mysterious Lady” el 24 de octubre en línea a las 12PM KST. La imagen teaser y la canción prelanzada muestran que U-KISS regresará con una imagen clásica vintage y un tema como de película. Los miembros se ven sofisticados, maduros y cálidos en estas imágenes teaser, creando mucha expectación por el libro de fotografías. U-KISS lanzó el 31 de octubre su octavo mini álbum “Moments” y el vídeo musical de la canción “She’s Mine“. La canción es una mezcla de R&B y hip-hop, un color musical que U-KISS no ha enfatizado antes. Está compuesta por Brave Brothers, War of the Stars y miss lee, y las letras fueron escritas en colaboración entre Brave Brothers, Maboos de Electroboyz y Cha Khun. U-KISS trae una actitud dura, playboy y hip-hop en el vídeo musical y la coreografía de “She’s Mine”. '2014: Álbum Especial 'ONLY YOU El 17 de enero, U-Kiss lanzará mundialmente su álbum-camiseta especial, “Only You”. El grupo ya publicó el álbum en Corea del Sur el 3 de enero, y muchos de sus fans coreanos acudieron a un evento de firmas para comprar el álbum. Un disco que ha llamado la atención no solo entre los fans, también entre las empresas tecnológicas, de moda y de entretenimiento por su método y concepto únicos. Este trabajo es una combinación de merchandise y acceso digital a las canciones, vídeos e imágenes. ”Only You” viene con una camiseta individual de uno de los miembros que el fan puede elegir. El álbum también viene con un código especial que permite al fan a acceder a cuatro canciones, el vídeo musical de “Only You”, y las imágenes. Cuando salió, los fans internacionales expresaron su deseo e interés en este álbum especial a través de las redes sociales. 'Regreso con Noveno Mini-Álbum 'MONO SCANDAL' y Nuevo Integrante 'Jun' El 15 de mayo, NH Media reveló dos fotografías del nuevo integrante, una de perfil y otra con su nuevo grupo. La agencia explicó: “un miembro del equipo compartió accidentalmente una foto del nuevo integrante con el grupo. Este nuevo integrante que se une a las promociones es June“. El nuevo integrante se llama Jun (pronunciado “Joon”) y nació en 1997. De acuerdo con su agencia, mide 185cm y tiene habilidades en canto y baile. NH Media alabó a Jun mencionando que podría llenar el hueco que dejó Shin Dong Ho al dejar el grupo el año pasado. El nuevo álbum incluirá un tema que es producido por uno de los equipos de compositores más cadentes de la ciudad en estos días, Duble Sidekick. La agencia del grupo, NH Media, comentó que el título de la canción se diferenciará de la música idol estándar a través de un sonido esperado. El 2 de junio el grupo regreso con su noveno mini álbum “Mono Scandal“. El regreso será el primero después de ocho meses desde su último álbum. A diferencia de su anterior álbum, U-KISS desafió un concepto diferente, con el teaser del vídeo musical siendo clasificado para mayores de 19. Las imágenes previamente lanzadas también han presagiado cómo la nueva canción sería una muestra del lado más sexy de U-KISS puesto que los miembros fueron capturados mirando profundamente a la cámara mientras mostraban sus abdominales. La canción de regreso de U-KISS “Quit Playing”, recibio luz roja de las emisoras más importantes de televisión. Las emisoras pidieron al grupo que editara la coreografía antes de representarla en el escenario. Un representante de la agencia reveló: “nos informaron de que la actual coreografía no es apta para ser emitida y debe ser corregida. Estamos en medio de cambiar la rutina de baile”. Gracias al contenido osado y provocativo, el vídeo musical de “Quit Playing” ha recibido mucha atención. Además, U-KISS es el primer grupo masculino que es baneado para emitir debido a una coreografía inapropiada. '''2015: Decimo Mini-Álbum 'Always' El 9 de Enero el grupo anuncio su regreso atraves de una fotos teaser. En la imagen, los integrantes aparecen vestidos cómodamente y de forma sencilla. La atmósfera parece de amistad y felicidad. NH Media declaró: “U-KISS ha estado ocupado con su gira y sus actividades japonesas durante 9 meses. A través de estos eventos, el grupo se ha ganado su estatus de grupo Idol mundial. A pesar de estar tan ocupados, están preparando un nuevo álbum y un regreso para este enero”. “Always” será el décimo mini-álbum de los chicos y el grupo pre-lanzara la canción “Smart Love” que ha sido escrita por Boy Fight, quien colaboró con U-KISS en la canción de “One” en “Mono Scandal”. Boy Fight también ha trabajado con Ray.B y ha colaborado en el lanzamiento de LOCO y MAMAMOO con “This Song” que fue parte de la banda sonora de “My Lovely Girl“. La canción tiene un ambiente romántico y la letra habla de un hombre que se siente frustrado por el hecho de que su novia sigue viendo su celular mientras están juntos. El tema tiene una parte de rap escrito por el integrante Eli. El 23 de enero el grupo hizo su regreso oficial con el vídeo musical de “Playground”. “Playground” expresa el dolor por el que pasa un hombre tras una ruptura. La canción es un medio tiempo y cuenta con un rap escrito por Eli y Jun. A parte de su canción principal, también se incluyen en el álbum “Smart Love”, “Who Said”, “Squeaky Squeaky” y “Want You Back”. Integrantes thumb|left|448px| * *Soo Hyun (Lider, Vocalista, Bailarin) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Eli (Rapero y Bailarin) *Kevin (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Kiseop (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Jun (Rapero y Bailarin) Miembros inactivos *AJ (Rapero y Bailarin) 'Ex-miembros:' *Ki Bum *Alexander *Dong Ho Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Singles' Tours *'2014: '''Scandal In Europe Tour París, Londres, moscu *'2014': U.S.A Tour New York, Los Ángeles y San Francisco *'2013:' U-KISS K-Pop Fever Latin American Tour (Perú, Colombia y México). *'2012:' U-KISS Tour in Perú. *'2012: U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour. *'''2010: U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila. Temas para Dramas *''Erase'' tema para Hero (2012) *''Remember (Soohyun & Kevin)'' tema para Syndrome (2012) *''Always/Kiss Me'' tema para Real School (2011) *''I Can Do It'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Colaboraciones * Lim Chang Jung - Open the door (2013) * Lim Chang Jung - Shanll We Dance Dr. Lim (2014) Programas de TV *'2015: 'After School Club' ('Soo Hyun, Jun, Hoon, Eli, Kevin, Kiseop) * 2013: 'After School Club (Soo Hyun, Kiseop, Eli, AJ, Hoon, Kevin) *'2013: '''Especiales Telehit (Mexico) *'''2013: Kanzume. *'2013: '''U-KISS Me. *'2013:' A song for you *'2013:' Immortal Songs Season 2 (Soohyun, Kevin y Dongho) *'2013: After School Club (Eli, AJ y Kevin). *'''2012: Arirang Special "K-pop Animo" (Soo Hyun, Kiseop, Eli, Hoon, Kevin, AJ, Dongho) *'2012:' U-KISS Buzz. *'2012:' kpop By LG (Colombia) *'2012:' Gurupop Show (Episodio 9, sin AJ). *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen. *'2012: '''Dos Sapos una Reina (Perú). *'2012: Idol Wrestling. *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road. *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soo Hyun, Kevin y Dong Ho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar). *'2012:' Studio C. *'2012:' Han Love. *'2012:' Made In Japan. * 2011: 'Weekly Idol. *'2011: My Story. *'2011:' Oh My School (Episode 26 Soo Hyun, Hoon y Dong Ho). *'2011:' Show Show Show. *'2011: '''The Beatles Code. *'2011:' Infinity Girls. *'2011:' Dream Team (Soo Hyun y Hoon). *'2010: We Are Dating (Eli, Soo Hyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day). *'''2010: U-KISS Chef. *'2010:' Raising Idol (Eli y Dong Ho). *'2010:' U-KISS Vampire. *'2010:' Good Day. *'2010:' Made In BS Japan. *'2010:' Midnight Idols. *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Bouquet (Episode 4). *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A). *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Shin PD. *'2009:' You Know U-KISS. *'2009:' All About U-KISS. *'2009:' Kiss the Dream. *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2009: 'Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dong Ho). Premios. Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Ki Bum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes". *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensaban que iba a ser la gran estrella Hallyu en el 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el 2011 y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. * La canción 0330 tiene algo curioso, fué lanzada el 30 de marzo, es decir 03-30, tiene una duración de 3:30 minutos y tiene exactamente 330 palabras. *Cuando Ki Bum y Alexander seguían en el grupo dijeron en una entrevista que les gustaría llegar a ser como las estrellas hayllu''' SS501. En ese tiempo SS501 estaba en lo más alto, siendo considerados la banda kpop del momento (2009 y 2010, sus últimos dos años antes de su stop). *U-kiss participo en Seoul-Osaka Music Of Hearts para recaudar fondos a las personas que sufrieron el terremoto en Japon el 2011 junto a otros grupos K-pop como: 2NE1,MBLAQ,4Minute,FT Island y BEAST. *Fue el primer grupo K-pop en realizar un Fanmeeting en Cambodia *En el tour a Japón de 2012 las fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento . Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El Fan Signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el record de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un Fan Signing/Meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *Aparecieron en Action, un programa de Colombia, siendo el primer grupo en visitar dicho país, los mostraron en una entrevista. *El 5 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado ''The Special to Kiss Me''. Como el propio nombre del álbum lo indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "'''Te Amo" y "Believe", las cuales fueron compuestas y escritas por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en "Believe", ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo, los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de "Stop Girl". *Dong Ho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dong Ho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS estuvo muy ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado en el mes de septiembre de 2012, y su posterior preparación y regreso con un mini un album japonés bajo el Nombre de "Distance". *En el evento del día del estreno de la película en la que Dong Ho estuvo trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy", asistieron los demás miembros del grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces Latinoamérica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de "Distance" fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presentó en el programa de "Dos Sapos y una Reina" en Perú, cantando "Stop Girl". Cerca de 5000 fans esperaron al grupo a las afueras del canal 4 "América Televisión", mostrando su apoyo durante la presentación dela banda, primer grupo coreano en presentarse en la television nacional en Perú. *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7.000 asistentes, y su Fan Meeting alrededor de 900. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco a Perú". *El 29 de diciembre de 2012 iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brasil, pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en Latinoamérica 2013. Colombia fue confirmado como el primer país en la gira. *U-KISS celebró el día 18 de Febrero de 2013 un Fan Meeting con motivo de San Valentín, con más de 10.000 fans japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de AJ a las actividades del grupo. *U-kiss a ganado gran popularidad fuera de corea.Incluso en una encuesta de popularidad en Taiwan lograron estar en 4°lugar superando a estrellas tales como SS501, EXO y Super Junior. *U-kiss obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas Hanteo con el tercer album "Collage". *U-kiss participo en el Dream KPOP Fantasy en Manila y Filipinas. *El líder, Soohyun, fue elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor, que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) se va a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual también se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato, dejando una gran impresion entre los espectadores. *La productora JM Productions, confirmó que el grupo estará en Perú, México y Colombia. *Realizaron un Tour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). *En la venta de entradas para su Tour por Latinoamérica 2013, lograron SOLD OUT en México. *En sus conciertos por Latinoamérica cantaron la versión en español de'' "'''Dear My Friend'" .'' *En una entrevista para el programa "'CINESCAPE'" de Perú, se les preguntó: "Si escogieran otro grupo de K-Pop que les guste, cuál sería?"; a lo que AJ respondió: "Todos tenemos la misma opnión, sería "'SUPER JUNIOR'". En aquella entrevista también pudieron manisfestar su deseo por hacer un Tour Mundial. *Han recibido la propuesta de ocho países de Latinoamérica para realizar su Debut Oficial en ese continente. *Para su 1º Tour por Estados Unidos (San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York) fueron 130 boletos V.I.P para cada concierto. En Los Ángeles y San Francisco éstos se vendieron en 30 segundos y en Nueva York en unos pocos minutos. *La página de internet donde se vendían los boletos comunes cayó por unos momentos debido a la gran cantidad de compras que se estaban efectuando. *En el Tour por Estados Unidos, AJ se quedo para seguir con sus estudios en Columbia. *El 19 de Febrero se lanzará el 8th Single Japonés '"Break Up"' el cual vendrá en dos ediciones: Solo CD y otra CD+DVD, AJ no será parte de este single debido a sus estudios en Estados Unidos. *El lugar donde fue filmado '"Fall in Love" fue el mismo donde, anteriormente, se filmó '''"Shut Up!"- *Fue la primera boyband en prohibirse su coreografía. *Participan en el video Open the Door de Lim Chang Jung. *Revelaron que Soohyun y Kevin formarian una sub unidad; y Eli, Kiseop, Hoon y Jun. otra sub unidad. *U-Kiss estaba nominado a mejor grupo masculino en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2014. *El grupo es cercano con Girl's Day, Super Junior y VIXX. *En 2011 obtuvieron primer lugar en la lista Hanteo con su segundo álbum Neverland, luego en 2012 con DoraDora, en 2013 con el tercer álbum Collage y en 2015 con el decimo álbum Always. *Aparecieron en el Video "Open The Door" de Lim Ching Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment *Facebook Oficial U-Kiss Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli (Cuenta Eliminada) *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial Jun Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum *Twitter Oficial DongHo Instagram * Instagram Oficial Eli (Cuenta Eliminada) * Instagram Oficial Kevin Ex Miembros * Instagram Oficial Alexander Galería U-Kiss01.jpg U-Kiss02.jpg U-Kiss03.jpg U-Kiss04.jpg U-Kiss05.jpg U-Kiss06.png U-Kiss07.png U-Kiss08.jpg Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|U-KISS - Not Young thumb|right|300px|U-KISS - I Like You 'Japón' thumb|295px|U-KISS - Tick Tack thumb|left|295 px 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2008